


No Swimming

by ami_ven



Series: Road Trip [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You did see the very prominent ‘no swimming’ sign back there?”





	No Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #282 "rulebreaker"

“No,” said Rodney, crossing his arms. “No, no, absolutely not.”

John paused, halfway through unlacing his boots. “Gee, Rodney, maybe you’re not sure about this.”

“No,” Rodney repeated. “I’m not sure about your mental state. You did see the very prominent ‘no swimming’ sign back there?”

“Yeah, I saw it,” said John. He pulled off his socks and tucked them into his boots, then reached for the hem of his t-shirt. “If they really meant it, they probably wouldn’t have let it get all faded like that.” 

“These things don’t have a time limit, Sheppard,” protested Rodney.

Bare-chested, John stepped closer to him. “There was a pile of newspapers on the porch of the only house we passed for miles,” he said, and started on the buttons of Rodney’s shirt. “No one’s going to catch us.”

Rodney made no move to stop him, even as he mumbled, “You _would_ be the reason I got arrested for the first time in my entire life.”

“What?” said John, looking up. “What about the grade school nuke thing?”

“Not technically an arrest,” said Rodney. “It was – what are you doing!?”

John grinned, fingers still working to open the fly of Rodney’s jeans. “I don’t know about you, McKay, but I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

“No, no, no,” Rodney repeated. “We are already breaking and entering—”

“There wasn’t actually any breaking,” said John, but Rodney ignored him.

“—I am not going _skinny dipping_ with you, Colonel Bad Ideas.”

“Okay.” John released him, fingers grazing Rodney’s belly button in a way that made him shiver, and took a step back.

“Okay?” Rodney repeated, dubiously.

“Okay,” said John again, and unceremoniously dropped his pants, revealing the fact that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “I’ll go skinny dipping by myself. You can watch.”

“I can…” Rodney scowled, then took a deep breath and sat down on a fallen log to untie his shoes. “Why do I let you talk me into these things?”

“My winning personality?” John suggested, with a leer as Rodney stepped out of his own pants. He walked backward toward the pond, the water lapping around his bare ankles. “C’mon, McKay, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Scowling again, Rodney dropped his underwear onto the pile of clothes, then stalked toward John, who backed up farther into the water, still grinning. Rodney walked forward carefully, but the water was pleasantly cool after the heat of the day and the bottom of the pond seemed stable underfoot.

He waited until John was waist-deep in the pond, then surged forward, catching John’s shoulders and pushing them both backward into the water. He saw the split-second panic on the colonel’s face before they went under, but they both immediately splashed back to the surface, the water shallow enough for them to stand easily.

“You…” John spluttered, but he was already laughing. “I didn’t think you had that in you, McKay.”

“I’m full of surprises,” said Rodney.

John grinned and kissed him. “Yes, you are.”

THE END


End file.
